Zero to Hero
by pjofan101
Summary: Three best friends live an ordinary life with ordinary families... Or so they thought. Join Kara, Autumn and Brooklyn as they go from middle school zeros to demigod heroes.
1. KARA

Hello, my name is Kara O'Donnell and I am here to tell you my story. Now I will admit it may not be as great as Percy Jackson's but I will guarantee you for someone who lived their whole life normal, well it was pretty big. Either way listen closely because soon enough it might be you in my situation and it is my job to prepare you. So as I begin my tale be warned for once it starts there will be no turning back... I'm sorry I had to say that. Anyway enjoy the story!

I woke up at four o'clock in the morning. Unlike a lot of people I didn't really enjoy sleeping in. It made me feel lazy to sleep in. I mean I am a busy person, I can't spend all my time sleeping and slack off on everything else.

Anyway, today was the last day of school before the summer holiday. I was so thrilled for summer vacation. I was about to turn thirteen on June 29 and today was June 27. For my birthday I was going camping with one of my best friends Brooklyn McKinley. We were thrilled, it would be so much fun. Also once we got back we were going to have a sleepover with our other BFFWHWWBBFF (Best friends forever whatever happens we will be best friends forever) Autumn Gallacher. Everything was going to be so awesome. To top it all off Brooklyn would be turning thirteen the day before me! June 28! Everything was perfect!

I quickly got dressed in some denim shorts and a teal three finger tanktop. My school was very picky about the dress code for most people except for some (unlike me and much like my dear friend Brooklyn) the could show up for school in nothing but their underwear and bra and wouldn't be called on it! It was totally unfair but what can a girl do? I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. We had like fifty million packages of the bars, okay that might be a light exaggeration but point is we had a lot, so I am sure my parents wouldn't mind if I had some, well maybe they would since it was four o'clock in the morning. I quickly ate that and walked over to the desk where my computer was. I saw that over one night I had received ten emails. I looked at them and found that most of them were from Apple. I had just bought a whole bunch of things for my ipod last night. So I got the bill. One though was from Wesley King.

I was very proud to say that Wesley King, author of the Vindico, winner of the 2013 red maple award, was my penpal via email! It was rather awesome! His email was about possibly meeting again and about the book I am writing, sorry more like the three books I am that's right, I am writing three books. Why? Because my brain is so full of ideas if I don't do anything about it I will always be living in my own world away from real life, off in some mysterious lala land I dreamt up the night before. The solution was to make these ideas into stories and maybe make some money off of them if they get published. I have decided that my dream is to have a book published and written by the time I turn sixteen. But that dream always seems to be changing, so I wouldn't count on it but I am still going to try!

After I finished replying to him, for lack of anything better do I started looking through my pictures. I had pictures of all my soccer tournaments. I looked at the one from the Pickering allstar friendlies. We had fun at that tourny except for the fact that my dad was kicked out of one of the games for yelling at the ref. I laughed at the memory. I mean it was bad at the time but now it just seemed funny. I looked at my picture and smiled. I was in the front wearing my goalie uniform surrounded by my teammates.

I also had some pics from the math Olympics. Yeah, you heard right, the math Olympics because I am a mathlete. I know, I am a total geek. But I am not ashamed to admit my math skills, at least I will succeed in life unlike many many many other people I know. There were four of us in the picture, Me, Cameron, Tyler and Andrea. We didn't think we had any chance at winning because we'll we weren't very you know serious and we didn't think we were very smart and we had weird obsession with 16 keywebed not 16 cubed, 16 keywebed. Don't ask me why because I don't know, we are just weird like that, kay.

Also on top of being a soccer player, writer, mathlete, penpal to an author, I still have time to be an avid reader which helped me earn my place in every book club in the school and as the unofficial team captain of the battle of the books team. I also sing,dance and act. I can act well but my dancing and singing aren't the best. I don't expect to get a career in either of them.

Either way as I said before I am a busy person because I also keep up on all my schoolwork seeing as I get the top grades in the class, especially in math with a 98% in numbersense and numeration. So yes I am a nerd, athlete and creative artsy person all rolled into one, as I prefer to call it a jack-of-all-trades. I looked at the clock! I must have fallen asleep sometime without knowing! It's time for school!


	2. MY FRENCH TEACHER IS A MONSTER

I walked down to the bus station, my sister Kaitlyn being the gigantic idiot she is almost got run over by a car but I saved her sorry butt by yelling at her to get off the road and for the first time in her life she listened. It was a miracle, except I don't know why I saved her, my life may have been better without her existence. Either way I saved her sorry life and to thank me she yelled at me not to boss her around. Typical, I do something nice and she gets mad, next time I will let her die.

I walked down to the bus. When I got there the bus was there. Almost late again. OH well, I still made it in time. I walked on and sat next to Brooklyn. Brooklyn was born in china and was adopted, so she had an Asian complexion. Her dark brown hair had light brown streaks and she was wearing an black shirt with a high-lighter green tanktop underneath. She was wearing some simple jeans shorts.

"Hey Mweasel!" She told me. Mweasel came from a joke we had this year. Apparently I look like a meerkat and weasel crossover, hence the birth of mweasel. "What's up?"

"Not much." I told her just to annoy her. Every time she asks me that question I always reply not much. It annoyed her a lot and it was funny to see her spaz out.

"Seriously Kara? Really? And on the last day of school too!" She said. "I thought we were done with this whole "Not Much" thing!"

"I thought we were done with the whole Mweasel thing."

"Weeeellll That's different!" She said and started pouting like a two year-old. Our bus rides together were usually like this. It gave us something to laugh about afterwards.

By now the bus ride was over. I said good bye to the bus driver and left with Brooklyn beside me. Autumn met up with us in the yard.

"Hey guys excited for the last day of school!" Autumn asked us excitedly. She was wearing a blue shirt and a black skirt with black leggings with skulls on it. Her blonde hair had blue streaks in it and her blue eyes glinted with curiousity.

"Yes!" I told her.

From then on we talked and talked. Today, four people from our class were acting odd around us today. Jerome Champagne, a nerdy know-it-all from Montreal that always has to try to place ahead of me in everything except he can't in anything except French, Piolo Santos, my friend since grade 2, He was part of the original four, a group that consisted of me, Piolo, William Boily, and Cameron Lukan, (who in fact is a fellow mathlete to me), who were the first four in a group that slowly got more and more people in it. That and the fact that we all were the original four that hated Christopher Rapozo.

Either way off subject the others that were acting odd were Sarah McGuiness and Jarod Sthele. I didn't know it yet but this was for a reason something I would never believe. Oh wait I already did believe it, I just didn't think it would happen to me.

Anyway, where was I? You know Let's just skip to the interesting stuff. French class! I know you are thinking _French Class? How is French class the interesting thing? It is French class! _Well this was no ordianary French class.

As our French teacher Mr. P ended his ever boring class and the bell rung signaling we were finally free from this torture he starts blocking the door saying Give me the three or else you cannot leave. It was really creepy! What was the three? I didn't know but I had a feeling I would soon find out. Jerome started talking rapid French at Mr. P. I couldn't keep up, but my ears that were completely fine-tuned to pick up anything that had to do with the greek myths caught onto one word. "Demigod," was constantly being said in the conversation.

Now if everything wasn't already creepy enough with the hostile French teacher not letting us leave, the weirdest craziest thing happened. Jarod walked up to me Autumn and Brooklyn and simply stood in front of us. Soon Piolo, Sarah and Jerome were all there to. Before I could ask anything Jarod spoke. "You will never get the chance to take them if we can help it."

I was in shock. Were they talking about us? The three of us? That's impossible. I have a mom and a dad and a normal average plain life. That's when Mr. P turned into a monster.

I was probably the only one not screaming. I mean sure I was scared and all but the main thought that was going through my head was: my teacher's a monster…. I knew they were real!

Mr. P had obviously turned into a manticore. He now had a spiked tail which clearly had poison on the spikes. I was slightly scared but again I was more excited. Apparently, I'm not the type of person who recognizes that there is a problem when your French teacher turns into a monster. You know…. This all reminded me of one thing. Percy Jackson…

It was a book series I was obsessed with about demigods the main character being a son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson. Looking at it…. I made a realization. The manticore, Sarah, Piolo, Jerome and Jarod all seeming to know exactly what was going on and those people being the ones who read Percy Jackson…. It all made sense.

"No way." I muttered not believing the conclusion I had come to. This had to be a dream. I've had dreams like this before. I wasn't a demigod. I wasn't. It wasn't possible.

I changed my mind rather quickly when the first spike flew right at my head.


End file.
